


A Present for Derek

by JessiBee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiBee/pseuds/JessiBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt found on Tumblr: http://captain-snark.tumblr.com/post/107276270943/there-are-many-a-fic-where-derek-is-unknowingly</p>
<p>There are many a fic where Derek is unknowingly stuck in his wolf form and taken care of by Stiles but i really want fic where stiles accidentally turns himself into a cat and goes to Derek cos he thinks Derek might recognize him..being a wolf and all.</p>
<p>Except, Derek does not. But also Derek is a secret cat person. And tells Stiles he’s gorgeous as he pets him, because Stiles would be a totally gorgeous cat. All lean with big paws and huge amber eyes and a fuzzy white tummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present for Derek

There’s a brown tabby sitting on his doormat when Derek gets back from the store. For a minute, the alpha can’t stop himself from looking about the hallway almost expecting one of the idiots from his pack to pop out of some door and shout “surprise!” The cat meanwhile gave up on scratching and mewling at the door once he'd heard Derek's approach, and instead sprinted towards the wolf.

This was… unexpected. Ever since he hit puberty most small pets avoided him, sensing the larger predator hiding underneath the human appearance. But this cat, it was not displaying the usual fear. Unless, of course, cats now exhibit fear by rubbing up against legs and calling for attention with the cutest little meows-

“Get it together, Derek,” he reprimanded himself. He couldn’t afford to go soft these days, even if the little guy was looking at him with the biggest doe-eyes he’d ever seen. Although, he really couldn’t leave him out here. He was just being kind. He’ll just bring him inside and call Scott. Between him and Deaton, Derek was sure that they’d find the owner in no time.

He leaned down to pick the tabby up and was startled when the cat launched himself at him, nestling into Derek’s arms. Really, there was no preventing the soft hum on encouragement as Derek made his way into the apartment, settling the grocery on the counter and turning on the lights, all the while holding the small cat. Once he’d settled them both on the sofa, the cat again began his assault of Derek, meowing and scratching lightly at his arms.

“Come on now, shh. There’s no pets allowed in here, and if anyone catches you before we get this sorted out it’ll be a whole mess of problems,” he punctuates his words with a scratch behind the cat’s ears. Just for the cat’s comfort. Nothing else. The cat stares back, his brown eyes wide with something that looks like understanding. And something else that seems almost familiar to Derek. “How’d you get yourself in here?"

The cat only responds with a soft mew.

“We’ll sort this out,” Derek says as he reaches for his cellphone. Scrolling through the short contact list, he selects Scotts number and calls him. The line rings a few times before going to voicemail. “Great, probably with Allison."

“Hey, you’ve reached Scott McCall, leave a message and I’ll get back to you."

“Scott. Give me a call when you get this. I’ve got a situation here I need help with.” He hangs up and turns his attention back to the cat. “What am I going to do with you in the meantime?”

Again, his only response is a pathetic meow. Derek strokes the cat absently as he thinks. Wouldn’t be so bad to have a pet around, especially one that doesn’t hiss and spit in the presence of a werewolf. Plus with the pack spending more time away from the apartment these days, a little company wouldn’t be a bad thing.

Derek smiles to himself as he continues petting the cat, the soft motions having a soporific effect on him as the cat’s body vibrated with content purrs. Of course, if he’s going to keep the little guy, he’s going to have to name him. “What am I going to call you, little guy?”

The change is instant. Derek feels the cat tense up immediately, the head which had been facing away slowly rotating around so that he can look into Derek’s eyes. Derek, feeling unusually out of his depths, startles into asking, “what’s wrong kitty?” and like that the spell in broken. If he didn’t know better, he would almost say the cat was having a panic attack. He’d leped off Derek’s lap and was now pacing frantically about the living room, panting for breath. 

Derek grabbed the cat as it sped past him on a third circuit of the room, cradling him in his arms where he continued his panicked breathing.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s alright. You’re safe and soon Scott will find your owner.” He gave up on soothing words as they seemed to be having the opposite effect, the cat’s eyes were now unfocused and glazed with fear. Derek switched to a more tactile approach, scratching and rubbing along the lithe little animal while making wordless noises of comfort. When all else failed, he copied a move Laura had used to calm him as a child and squeezed the cat close, dropping a kiss onto the top of his head.

And with a loud pop, Derek was no longer holding a small kitten in his arms. Nope, he was now manhandling 140-lbs of pale, panicked, NAKED, teenage boy. 

“Stiles,” he growled, dropping the teen onto his couch and tossing a blanket over him. Stiles poked his head out of the covers and blinked owlishly at Derek. All he managed to say was a soft, “dude."

“What the hell did you do this time?” Derek demanded.

“Dude,” Stiles replied this time with a little more spirit behind it.

“How do you even get yourself into these situations? And, once you do get into them, why do you always drag me in as well?” 

“Dude,” Stiles said, the shock of the transformation still evident. “Dude, you didn’t recognize me?” 

“No!” he shouted in return.

“Fine, whatever, to answer your first question I may have touched something at Deaton's I wasn’t supposed to,” Derek merely growled, eyes glowing red as the Alpha surfaced. Stiles hurried on, “And I come to you, because I thought you would be able to smell it was me, or whatever, and then use your Alpha-ness to fix it. But you didn’t realize it was me and you just went insta-cuddly and -“ Stiles cut off, eying Derek, before his smirk wiped away the last signs of his panic attack.

“You’re a _cat_ person, Derek Hale,” he all but purred. The werewolf stilled, mid-rant.

“What?” Derek started spluttering, probably not his best defense against the teen, but thankfully he was saved by the phone. Stiles smirk only grew when he saw the screen, diving for it at the same time as Derek by - thank GOD for werewolf reflexes - Derek grabbed it first, answering the call with a terse, “what?"

“Rude, Derek,” Scott replied. “You called me for help, remember?"

“Never mind, I got it sort-"

“Scott, Derek is a big ol’softy cat person,” Stiles screamed in the background.

“What was that?” asked Scott.

“Nothing,” Derek said, hanging up on the teen wolf. Sometimes he was eternally grateful that Scott spent more energy downplaying his werewolf sense than embracing them. Releasing a calming breath, he whipped around on Stiles circling him slowly. The teen didn’t seem to take his threatening posture seriously.

“That is never going to work on me again. After all, I’m your _little guy_ , right? We’re officially beyond threats of any kind, spoken or implied. Dude, you cuddled me and scratched my belly, and you kissed my head,” again Stiles broke off with a glazed look that morphed into a look all too predatory for Derek. “Oh my god, Derek, you used twu wuvs kiss to break my curse! Does that make you my Prince Charming (TM)?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a teen-induced migraine coming on, all the while Stiles continued to plan their “Disney wedding”. When Stiles started wondering if he could get a singer crab to perform at their wedding, Derek had had enough of this nonsense for one evening. Scoping up the teen, blanket and all, he carried him through the apartment and dropped him where he had first found him only an hour before, on his doormat, and slammed the door between them.

“Derek, come on! I was just kidding! Let me back in, I’m cold,” the teen whined through the keyhole. Derek knew he couldn’t leave him out there long: he’s neighbors already thought he was weird for hanging out with teens like he did. Finding the sheriff’s son naked on his doorstep would not help matters in the least, but he could enjoy his moment of victory for now. Besides, Stiles had been a pretty good cat while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first writing I've done in a while and unbeta'ed. Many appologies for any mistakes. I had fun writing this one, if inspiration strikes, I'll try to expand it into a full Sterek fic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
